Ghostly Speedster
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: An AU. Danny watched everything he loved burnt to the ground by Darkside, now in a new world that resembles his, will he fall into darkness or see the light. God like Danny. DannyxKaraxharem. Most of all speedster Danny.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom or DC comics.

"Wow fuck that was amazing," muttered a 17 year old teenage male with baby blue eyes raven dark hair. The boy's body was covered in sweat as he slowly stood up from the bed he was on. Turning his head the boy saw a mop of blonde hair pecking out under the sheets of the bed, noting that he did not spend the night by himself. The boy let out a light sigh as he stretched his tense muscles, as fun as sex was it was usually a drag to wake up the next morning...especially if the person you made love to has super strength and one hell of a stamina.

The boy slowly made his way the dresser and got some clothes on, a simple lond sleeved black shirt, black skinny jeans and white running shoes. The boy was about to head out when the sound of moaning caught his attention. "ohh...Danny and where do you think you're going mmm?" a feminine voice that held a seductive hint to it said to the now named Danny. "Mou It's rude to live a girl all alone after such a wonderful night."

The now named Danny sigheg as he looked at the female in front of him, one could only describe her as a goddess, blonde hair, blue eyes, sizeable bust and long long long legs, oh dem legs! The beauty was around the age eighteen but with a bod like that danm she looked like she was in her twenties and those Double DD's.

"Kara your awake," Danny said with a small smile as sat on the bed next her. "Go back to sleep you need rest."

"I know that but, I was about to ask you something...i-important," Kara said albeit a little nervously at the end. Kara Zor-l also known as Supergirl held a worried expression on her pretty face, why? Well we'll find out soon.

"Kara don't worry this will all be over soon okay?" the raven head said to the blonde as he gave her kiss that she deepened not looking a gift horse in the mouth Danny let his tongue into her mouth. But alas there moment was ruined by the sound of alarms going off. "Son of a b-kara looks like am needed," Danny said as he tried to stand up the key word being tried but he could due to Kara having a strong grip on his am.

"Please Danny don't," kara said in a soft voice as buried her face in his clothed chest. "I might lose the most important person to me in the world."

"Kara please don't be selfish."

"..."

"Kara am going," Danny said in a stern voice as he slow preyed her off and stood, walking towards the doors.

"Please come back to me."

"Don't worry I will."

With nothing more to say Danny was gone in a black blur of pure speed. Neither of two knowing that this was their last encounter. In less than a second Danny had managed to move from the lower floor of Titans tower to the first floor where a meeting of heros was currently taking place.

"Yo, sorry am late got held up," Danny apologized to the heros that were gathered, among them are, Batman, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Hawkgirl who was missing one of her wings, wonder woman who had an eye patch on her left eye, Nightwing whose left hand was now cybernetic and lastly Danny's father The Flash a.k.a Jack Allen.

"Don't worry about kiddo it's all good," The Flash said as he speed up in an orange blur from his sit and put a hand around his son...Daniel James Allen. "Besides you got here in record time, a good old speedster just like your old man!" Jack Allen was a well built man with raven hair that was greying in the sides and baby blue eyes, he was wearing an orange body suit that had a golden bolt on the chest area, it was black in the collar along with black gloves and black boots with no mask showing his handsome face.

"No it's not all good your late," the dark knight said in a deep voice giving Danny the the infamous Bat glare.

"Yeah for a bunch of speedsters you guys are always late," Green Lantern said amusement clear in his voice. Oh I almost forgot, Speedsters these are people who have the ability to call upon the power of the speed force. The speed force grants them the power of unimaginable speed, time travel, dimension travel and many more. It all started when Jack Allen was trying

to build a particle- well that's a story for another day.

"Well unlike you we speedsters take rather long to cum," Danny said back to the Lantern corp who tried to talk back but was interrupted by the dark knight.

"Some thing serious has happened," the Batman said as he pressed a button and a holographic projection of the earth appeared the whole earth was covered in red spots.

"Come on it's not like the earth has been taken over and the other heros are dead," said the Flash as he toke a sip from a soda that came from no where. But the look Batman gave him said it all,this earned a spit take from Jack. "what you mean everyone is dead."

"Yes we are all that remains of the justice league," the dark knight said grimly as he stood. "We move out no-" but whatever he was going to say was cut off by an explosion rocking the tower. A large hole was now in blown into the side of the tower.

"What the hell was that!" shouted the the Flash as he stood up from from the ground not really caring that he was bleeding, sure he jokes around a lot but when push comes to shove he can put up a good fight. "Danny you okay!"

"Yeah am oka-" but Danny's words were cut shot, he was suddenly slammed into the near by wall there by knocking him out. The thing that slammed into Danny was a giant beast that had grey skin,wearing ripped green shots it's face was a mall of stone like teeth(mall of teeth get) with stone like horns all over his body. Doomsday.

"Doomsday but how, we saw it die together with Clark," Batman said his voice calm but his shaking body told another story. This thing he remembers it well the fight that destroyed half the plant, killed off most of the powerhouse JLA members Superman included. Before the creature could move he was body slammed out of the tower by Wonder woman. "Hal help Diana, Jack you go evacuate Jump city," looking back he saw that jack was missing along with Danny and only Hawkgirl, Nightwing and Green lantern where there. " Where the hell is Flash?"

"Man you sure eat a lot don't ya Danny boy," the Flash said as he run at top speed about cross the Indian ocean. The Flash along with his deceased wife the late Maddie Allen who had died in the current war against Darkside, had come up with a plan in case shit hit the fun and shit just hit the fun! The war against Darkside has lasted for seven long years, during this time everyone came together it didn't mutter if your skin colour was different, your race it didn't matter, humanity had come together for once stopped fighting each other and fought side by side which actually worked at the cost of billions of lives though but it still worked. Until Darkside pulled out a tramp card from out of his ass, an Amy of Doomsday, yep that son of bitch managed to clone the thing that we spent days trying to put down that is until Clark sacrificed himself.

"Okay Danny boy, looks like we're here," Flash muttered as he stared at the secret base that he created under the Victoria falls. Puting his son on one of the beds he slowly made his way towards the a giant computer screen and pressed a red button that turned everything on.

"Welcome sir it's been awhile," the A.I said as a holographic projection of a blue head came up. "How may I assist you."

"Yeah it has Gideon but not here for chit chat, please turn on the portal for me," jack said making his way towards the exit. "And keep an eye on him for me okay?"

"Don't worry about it sir."

"thanks G I owe you," with that he speed off in a blur of orange lightening.

After a well the Flash returned looking beat up and his suit torn up pretty badly a blue backpack slung over his back. "Looks like Doomsday got an upgrade," he muttered weakly as he limped his way towards the main computer. "Is the...portal ready Gideon?"

"Yes sir it's fully charged and ready," the A.L said.

"Okay it's tim-" Flash began but he was interrupted by the whole base shaking. "What the hell!"

"Sir it seems we're under attack."

"Yeah thanks for stating that Gideon."

"Any time sir."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I sir."

Outside the base was base was being attacked by the Doomsday clones. The clones after killing off all the heroes only one remained The Flash and by Darkside's order he must be...destroyed.

"Shit they must have followed me here, Gideon set up the recording gear," the Flash said as he went and grabbed Danny.

"Recording gear set, sir."

"Thank you, Okay my name is The Flash a.k.a Jack Allen, this might as a shock to you but Barry please I need your help," the Flash said as explosions could be heard. "I came across your earth while looking for help to fight off Darkside, your earth has a likeness to ours, everyone is the the same with the exception of me Jack Allen being The Flash so please this is a wish of a dead man take care of my son Danny Allen like he was yours and to Danny...remember me...son be the man who you want to be, villain or superhero...and be the best that you can ever be...Flash," with that he zoomed over to Danny and throw him into the portal along with the blue backpack, a smile crossed his face as the Doomsday clones broke in and made there way towards him. "Okay mother fuckers you may have have taken my Mads and Jazzy pants but you are not taking Danny boy," with that the Flash charged orange lightening covering his body. And with that a great hero died, some would say he deserved it for being selfish, only saving his son.

so take it easy on me spelling errors and grammers are in order. So please fav, follow and review but mostly review! Bye!

Wow yeah boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

Danny blinked once, then twice. As he looked around the area he was currently occupying. "Okay were the hell am I? Dad is this one of your pranks?" the young speedster asked to one as he looked around the blank area of white. Everywhere he looked it was white nothing but white space. "Seriously Dad! There's a war going on, no time for stupid games," Danny tried to speed out of the area with his speed but all he did was trip on nothing and fall flat on his face. "Okay...this prank was a well thought out one, did Batman get on it to?" the young speedster said as he stood up and but soft laughter from behind him scared him and he fell flat on his face again.

 **"You are just like your father,"** the owner of a very familiar voice of a woman said from behind him. Danny's eyes widened when he heard the voice. _'it can't be! How is this possible!?"_ the boy stood up from the white floor and. Slowly turned around and standing there was his _mother_ dressed in her signature blue jumpsuit with a red lightening bolt on the chest. (what she wears in Danny Phantom, only with a lightening bolt on the chest) "Mom."

" **Daniel, how are you my dear,"** Maddie Allen said as she held out her arms for a hug. " **Come my dear."**

If you were a teenage that lost his mother (god forbid) at the tender age ten,In a war that was pretty pointless. And then you find alive and well, calling out to you. what would you do? For his part Danny just stayed in place and did nothing. "Okay who the fuck are you?" his voice filled with anger as he glared bloody murder at his mother.

His so called mother seemed a bit confused before a delicate smirk made its way on her face. **"Oh, what gave me away?"**

"Mom's never called me Daniel, no one has."

 **"I see."**

"Answer the fucking question! Who are you!?"

 **"When the first subatomic particles exploded bring forth the big bang we were their. And when the last-"**

"Blah, blah plunges the earth in heat blah, blah, yeah, yeah I know this shit... **Speedforce."** Danny said as he stared at the woman in front of him. "You said the same shit last time we meet."

 **"You just took the fun out of it,"** the supernatural force muttered to itself. **"Your intellect never ceases to amaze."**

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this," Danny then looked around the area he was in. "Visit. Not to be rude all anything but a war is going on and I'm needed."

Getting out of her funk, Maddie cleared her voice then began. **"I'm afraid have bad news young one, the world that you know and love is...gone."**

Sound of something breaking could be heard throughout. _''gone."_ Danny's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Everyone he loved was _Gone._

"H-how?"

 **The one you call Darkside acquired what is known as the no-life equation.** (forgot what it's called and) **everything in your dimension will be gone."** Maddie said as she walked to her 'son'. **"I'm sorry."** she said as she enveloped him in a hug **.** Danny hugged back and held her close as he cried. **"Yes let it out, let it all out."** she held him like a mother would her child, until he fell asleep.

 **"Don't worry child your father insured you a future, in another world,"** she whispered in his ear as a white portal opened up in front of her. **"Let's go your new family is waiting."**

 _ **LINE-BREAK**_

"Oh! My head," groaned a blonde haired man as he stood up on the floor. This was Barry Allen AKA the Flash, the world's fastest man alieve. Barry groaned even more as held his heard in pain. "Come on next time please drop a little gently. Is that so much to ask for!" The past few days, Barry Allen has been having the best time since been struck by lightening. First he gets a promotion at work then he finally asked the love of his life Iris West to marry him and surprise, surprise she said yes! Yep! Things were looking up, that is until a portal opened up and two time Wraths come out and dragged him through a said portal. And know here he was.

 **"Hello Mr Allen** ," a female voice said from behind him making the speedster turn around. Standing. In front of him was a beautiful red headed woman dressed in skin tight blue body suit that showed of her hot bod...well to him at least. And in her arms was a bundle of white. **"It's being a while has it not."**

"Yeah...so who are you, you seem to know me and if I knew you I defiantly would have remembered ya," Barry said as he gave a charming.

 **"When the first subatomic particles exploded bring forth the big-"**

"Blah, blah earth in heat blah, blah, I know this shit... **Speedforce** ," Barry interrupted. "You said the same shit last time we meet."

 **"I'm seriously out of my game today** ," Maddie pouted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this vist."

The Speedforce stayed silent for moment before taking in a deep breath. **"I bring you a gift, from another world,"** a shocked look came across Flash's face but he still kept silent, seeing this Maddie continued. **"This baby, is all that is left of a destroyed world. He is or was the son of Flash from that world but sadly he is no more."**

"So?"

 **"I know you just recently got married and this is probably a too much but please this was the final wish of a dead man. Take care of him like he was your own...please,"** Maddie inquired. " **You are the only one I trust in this world."**

"I-i don't really know what to do here?" the Flash said a bit unsure. "I-i mean I've never been a father, hell I've never really experienced what's it's like to have a father. So to be honest with ya...I'm not sure if I'm your guy."

 **"And that's why you're my guy!** " Maddie exclaimed. **"Then please the child, take him. He has none in this world that he can call family. I've seen all the possible time-lines,"** as she said this multiple screens popped up besides and behind her showing different scenarios of Danny's life. The first one showed _The Reverse Flash_ dressed in his signature yellow, next to him was a man who was slightly taller than him. The man's outfit was similar to Reverse's only difference was that it was black with white gloves and boots, Both were standing outside of central city bank. The man in black nodded to his partner then proceeded to rob the bank and kill all hostages and the police force in the blink of an eye. The man then took off his crawl showing his, he looked slightly different. He had a mane of flaming white hair tied in a low pony tail and glowing green eyes, a smirk on his face showing his fangs.

The next screen showed something that made Barry go wide eyed and pale, a young boy strapped to a table around him were doctor. his chest was cut open wide showing his vital organs as the doctors poked and cut at them. The only thought he could master was " _Dear god,"_

More and more time-lines were showed to him, they showed how the boys life was or was to be (not really sure). **"You see Mr Allen, not only will the boy have a bright future but you as well as Ms West. So please, again this is a wish of a dead."**

The Flash remained silent. Thinking things through. It's not everyday that this happened. And after much thought Barry Allen made his decision.

 _ **LINE-BREAK**_

 **"Did I make the right decision..."**

"..."

 **"Look at me...talking to a time wraith, I must be going crazy!"**

"Far from it speed force, you've taken up the form of his mother. All her memories, all her thoughts and feelings you have them now. " said a figure grabbed in purple.

 **"Yeah and how would you know...Clockwork."**

"You've taken on that form for to long, may I suggest _taking it off_? No? Okay then," the Man identified as Clockwork said. "I mean really you've even become stressed. That my. Dear is not normal for a Force of Nature."

 **"I feel kinda guilty for what I've done. If the boy finds out that his home is not** _ **yet**_ **destroyed and that may be, just may be he could have saved it,"**

"Don't worry the day he remembers the **'** _will be gone'_ in you conversation things will be...okay...I think."

 **" Well Fuck you Master of time."**

"Please take that off its making you a bit out of character for."

 **"Go to hell."**

"..."

 _ **Line-Break**_

"Yes, I packed everything,". Said a fifteen year old Danny Allen as he walked through the busy city of Jump...city. It was currently night time and he was on the phone talking to Iris West, his mother.

 _"Is your toothbrush packed?"_ Iris said in a scolding manner. " _What about your underwear did you pack spares. What about the hotel did you check in?"_

"Mom."

 _"Are the women around you giving you lusting looks?"_

"Mom! Enough I'm not a baby anymore."

 _"Baby I know, it's...just I've been with you for a long time and you living has me a bit worried. I don't want you getting raped by those dirty women."_

"Don't worry mom I'm just seat seeing, I already checked in at the hotel. So just take a chill pill and-" Danny's explanation was cut off by an explosion rocking the area sending debris and dust flying. But luckily Danny had used his super speed to get all the people in the area to a safe distance. He was now on top of one of the many skyscrapers of jump city.

 _"Danny, DANNY are you their...talk to me!"_

"Don't worry mom I'm here," Danny replied as he stared at the many Lizard like beings wearing high tech armer. It looked like they were searching for something or someone. "Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back," Danny muttered as he ended the call.

 _ **"Earthlings!"**_ a deep voice bellowed over a loud intercom, this drew attention all over jump city. _**"A certain prisoner has escaped us, she is currently in this area. My forces are looking for her right now, do not intervene or hide. If you do will blow the city to kingdom come!**_

"Blow the city to kingdom come, huh?" Danny said with a smirk his hands in his pocket as he looked down at city filled with aliens. Something in Danny snapped. His blood was rushing through his veins faster than normal. Yes! This was it! A battle. Finally. It was getting boring fighting his father's rouges. "I hope you give me a challenge Lizard dude."

Danny Zoomed through the city with his super speed as kicking alien butt and saving people in need. For Danny the aliens were too slow and it was kinda boring. Stop to an instant holt. They all stopped attacking and It seemed all of them were going to one place. well better follow. Danny quietly followed for what seemed like hours but was in fact two minutes. Speedsters always so impatient. He tracked to what looked like an ally and they were ganging up on a couple of weird looking...kids. Welp time help with that he dispersed in a pure busrt of speed.

Robin and his tea-allies were in a bit of a pickle, these Gordanians kept on coming. They were outnumbered twenty to one that was until a black and white blur zoomed in took out all of the in an instant. The blur then came to a halt. Showing a someone in an out fit that resembled The Flash hell even the lightening bolt was there, the only difference being this one was black with white boots.

"Dude it's the Flash!" exclaimed the green one in a mask, beast boy.

"Hardly," the man replied his voice sounding a bit deeper than what was normal for humans.

"So-" Robin inquired. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man asked pointing to him self. "My name is...

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _ **A/N. W**_ _ow that was rushed! And bad! But hey it was either have an emotionally unstable Danny who is always pissed and in rage or this. And well...the first chapter got a very good response, yeah hope this chapter gets the same. The next few chapters will. Show Danny as a teen titan before moving over to young justice. Yep! That's right Danny's world is still alive...but not for long. Clockwork made an appearance that's goo...I think. To those Tucker and Sam fans, sorry they will not show up in this fanfic ever so don't ask. If most of my stories you find that Tucker and Sam are hardly shown or mentioned. You see I thought Tucker, Sam, Danny TEAM FLASH! But I changed my mind. Why? Easy I HATE Those FUCKERS. Danny was not being selfish when he gave up his powers...okay maybe he was but still they PRACTCALLY left him see. Friends don't do that! Then he gets his powers backs and SAM goes ahead and says "_ Danny you're back." what the fuck! Danny was never gone! It was Phantom who was gone! In my opinion they preferred Phantom to Fenton. Ghost hunting was the only thing fun for them? What the hell. What the fuck did they do before Danny got his powers. In my book Danny was in the right he saves people no one says thank you and when he takes a break his been selfish. WHAT THA FUCK! So yeah I hate Sam and Tucker.

So ideas for faster updates just PM me or put it in a review.

Also names people! Names.

What should be Danny's hero name. It personally like Godspeed.

 _Not much to say here, so...review, follow and favorite._


End file.
